Goby
Goby is a male creative Guppy with a vivid, offbeat imagination. He is best friends with Gil. He loves putting on costumes, telling stories, and speaking in silly voices. Goby does not keep his imagination to himself, instead he uses it to invent exciting outdoor adventure stories for his friends to act out. Goby loves to bring his friends together for some adventurous imaginative play both in the classroom and on the playground. He likes to eat turkey sandwiches and cran-apple juice and he also likes to wear baseball caps. He has feelings for Deema. Along with Deema he sings few of the dance songs. Deciption in the Series 'Personality' Goby has many hidden personalities. He is shy. Outgoing, Creative, smart and all sorts. Goby loves animals. He wants a pet dragon as revealed in : Bubble Puppy!. Goby loves to talk and pretend to be people h's not. He is the perfect guppiy to act with. Strangley Deema also has this same trait. She's creative,active. and loves to talk in silly voices. 'Social Skills' Goby's Social skills is very high for his age, like Molly his age cannot be verified. Goby doesn't talk that often in the show as much as Gil. Goby can write. Development Goby's Development in the early series was really peculiar. *Goby's hair was afro like, and it was dark blue, not indigo. *His limbs were longer *Goby's head was larger. *Goby's Skin was darker *His tail was really thin. Looks Goby has indigo hair, dark brown skin, and brown eyes. His tail has wavy blue and purple stripes. Goby may be African-American due to his dark brown skin Relationships 'Molly' Goby's Relationship with Molly is a Friendly Relationship. They're a look alike because of their features. Hair and Skin, They have the same intelligence, Goby sees Molly as a sister. They share the same thoughts 'Gil' Goby and Gil are best friends, They sing together, play together and they share the same intrests. Despite Gil's Clumsiness, Goby is more mature than Gil.Goby appears in some sketches alongside with Molly, He Surprises them. 'Deema' ]]Deema is Goby's Love intrest. It is shown in many episodes, But goby sees Deema as his best friend and Also sees her as his entertainer, Deema and Goby are close. They love to play, hang out and just be together. They have been together in many Shop segments. 'Oona' Goby and Oona are close friends they aren't love intrests. They're best friends. Oona sees Goby as an actor. They love to play together and sing together. Goby and Oona are most frequently seen in some Dance songs and Pop Songs. 'Nonny' Goby and Nonny aren't really that close as friends but they love to play together, They talk about their skills and share intrests. They're both right handed in writing unlike Molly and Deema they're left handed at cathcing. Despite Nonny catching the ball with Both hands. His left hand was sticking out further than his right hand. Goby's Season 2 Appearance *Hair lighter *Skin lighter *Tail thicker *Eyes are closer together *Nose sticks out Skills 'Singing' Goby's skills as a singer are very emotional like. He'll suit a church to sing in. Goby has sung many dance songs in the whole Bubble Guppies series. He's sung more dance songs in season 1 than season 2. 'Dancing' Goby's Skills as a dancer is very active. He dances with Gil and in some Pop songs. Goby is normally put as a background dancer in many songs. 'As a Musician' Goby is very good at music. He loves to play his guitar. Goby's music skills brings up his creativity. Goby's guitar skills could be seen in the pop song Build Me a Building, We Totally Rock, and Brave, Brave Knights 'Telling Stories' Goby's Skill in story telling is bizarre. He is really great at storytelling, like every other guppy but his stories do come alive like in the episode: The Legend of Pinkfoot! Trivia *In "The Moon Rocks!", it is revealed that Goby likes to collect rocks. *Due to Goby being very creative, he's normally the Guppy to come up with most of the games they play during recess and has narrated the most storybook segments. *Goby's favorite color is green. *Goby's name comes from the Gobiidae family of fish. *Deema flirted with him during the "The Cowgirl Parade". Duing the shop sequence, she made love eyes at him. *Goby has 2 voice actors Jelani Imani for Talking and Christopher Borger for singing *Goby is African-American but Molly is Hispanic *Goby seems to be the most intelligent out of all of the guppies, other than Nonny. *Goby is named after a species of fish: Gobidae Facebook Poll On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results, Goby is in sixth/last place with 12 votes (and ties with 'None of the Guppies' option), and 40 votes behind fifth place, Nonny On January 24, 2012. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Goby is in sixth/last place with 10 votes, and 8 votes behind fifth place, Oona. Gallery The Gallery for Goby can be found here. See Also *Molly *Gil *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Goby's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Goby as a Main Character Category:Songs That have Goby in the Background Category:Student